


Lessons About being a Coward

by Infinite_Octopaw



Category: The Transformers, The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Romance, Sweet, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Octopaw/pseuds/Infinite_Octopaw
Summary: Boltlock is a Runaway Decepticon just looking for a way out of this war. Too bad he crashes on earth right in the Autobots lap after a 300 year nap. Can he fake it until he makes it? Or will his lies and past life catch up with him?
Relationships: human/robot - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Lesson 1: Knowing where you stand

Lesson 1:

Knowing where you stand

Everyone joined the war out of survival. Yeah, we like to pretend their were good reason to pick Autobot or Decepticon. But no, we picked the side who we thought could win and in turn, get us the bigger reward. 

For some it was liberations from oppression for other it was just to stick it to the religious “rite of kings” nonsense that have been driving our society down to devastation. Pits, I even know people who joined “just cuz”. 

Those suckers are the ones you should real feel sorry about. Imagine waking up one day and being like.

“Ah scrap, I’m a Autobot”

Don’t even get me started how much of a impossible chore it is to switch sides. Especially if you’re a Con trying to get into that holier than thou clubhouse. Not to mention the constant fear of the DJD. 

And if you do pick a side because of morals, you’d be surprised how time changes even that aspect.

Join the Decepticons to liberate the oppressed and take down a evil government. To bad, now you’re doing Genocide on organics that has transformed into a evil empire, Frag all to do with anything.

Join the Autobots to enforce religion on the masses, establish isolationism and put the slaves and disposable back in their place. That’s funny cuz the leader seems to preach Philosophy of freedom of choice that spits in the face of Devine rite of kings. Become liberators of the oppressed and superheroes to the organics targeted, again seemingly for no reason. 

Well at least the Autobot woke up one day and were like.

“Oh scrap, we are the good guys.” 

And anyone still telling themselves that the decepticon are the good guy need to get their head out of there aft. 

So that’s what bring me here.

Hello I am Boltlock. I am a Decepticon. 

I chose to be because not only did the odds look better but the morals were solidly in line with my personal beliefs. Proving once and for all that I shouldn’t gamble because clearly I suck at it. 

A timeline for my life is simple. I’m a front-liner transport. I am also super special.

I’m a triple changer. I turn into a rocket ship and a train. Yes yes, I know how unoriginal. Well try being me. I’m the one stuck with a super special ability that someone more popular has. 

Well regardless I have more pressing matters. You see, at this moment I am dying. 

Not in battle of corse. Did you read the title of this? The universe has dictated I have a inglorious death or a pitiful existence. That’s all cowards like me deserve. Some might call it karma. 

I am also currently in a escape pod with a hole in my chest. Our armada blew up and we were told to relocate to some place or another but not me. Nope, I’m booking it as far away as I can. 

See, it’s become clear as day go by that the Autobots are winning this war. 

We are gonna loses. And I am scared what they might do to us. 

I know the current Prime is merciful and kind and bla bla bla but. I also know he’s old. And his successor is a hot he’d hyper emotional dip stick who I don’t want choosing if I get smelted, imprisoned or we all get labeled as disposable or relegated to slaves. 

It’s all up in the air. But I know we aren’t winning. I’m not lucky enough to be on the side that wins. 

The true victors are the neutrals. They got to continue their life’s elsewhere. Develop their culture, exist in piece. They don’t even need to come back after the war if they don’t want. They wouldn’t be forced to live on a burned world. 

I just want out. 

I turned off all Comms. 

All tracking.

I have vanished.

This is my log before I fall into stasis.

And to anyone who finds this log. Please don’t shoot me. 

I am a Coward looking for a way out. No evil intentions. No life plans to fight. I can’t go home anymore and I want nothing to do with this stupid war. I can’t keep doing this, I can’t pretend I have anything left to give. I am tired and will be blacking out soon. 

Can’t wait again to wake up and meet you properly. I promise I’m a real swell Mech. And I think I’m funny sooooo, again.

My name is Boltlock, I’m a triple changer and I am a coward. Looking for another chance at life.


	2. Lesson 2: Know How To Lie

Lesson 2:

Know How To Lie

Going into stasis lock was hard. There was always a risk of being killed in your sleep or even worse, never being found.

I literally flung myself into the universe at random in hopes of eventually hitting something with life on it. It was stupid but I was the best I could do. As it turns out I had spent 300+ years in stasis according to my internal clock. It seems I was super lucky the landing woke me up. 

However I hear a knocking on my pod. It seems to be getting louder. It seems someone or something is impatient. 

And with that spooky not, I think I’ll go investigate. Wish me luck!

-Boltlock

-Log 2 Closed  
————————————————

I took my garbage writing off my hub. You won’t find me fixing of typos or grammar errors. Yes, even Cybertronian auto correct, but writing helps me relax. Makes me think a little harder helped keep me sane for this long. If I focus on proofreading I’ll never get thing done. 

I forced myself up and my joints creaked uncontrollably. Not moving for so long had taken its toll. 

I quickly checked myself out in the nearest reflective object. My soft yellow paint was faded and sickly. My body was covered in ancient dry energon. My chest had healed during my long nap but only to the point it wasn’t critical-

A loud shatter noises echoed in the ship. It looks like the outsider has had enough of my hiding. 

I straightened up. Looks like I’d have to put on the old charm. See that might just be my greatest weapon. I’m a big and strong triple changer. Sexiest hunk on all of Cybertron. If I’m being humble. 

But I wouldn’t be prepared for this...

A very VERY small squishy femme had approached. Now despite what you might think, not all Decepticons have a thirst for the blood of organics. 

The little creature was half organic half... Cybertronian? Or at the very least was augmented with our technology in terms of prosthetics. She had a purple military uniform. A purple visor over her optics and a powerful looking lance aimed at me. 

I innocently put up my hands to show I was defenceless. At The little femme’s mercy.

That’s when my spark stoped. That’s when I noticed one of the buttons on her chest was decorated with a Autobot crest.

She then hissed at me with a primitive version of Cybertronian. 

“You, Con, You have some nerve coming here,” Her voice wasn't right for Cybertronian. No organic species had the voice for it. She might not have known it but she sounded very VERY angry with the sharp accents. Clearly must have learned as a second language and cureusly with a colony accent. Very bazaar.

“Hey, it’s ok. You’re not in danger,” I said making sure to say slowly using a gentle tone. 

“I know,” Her lance heated revealing a energon blade along the side. 

Oh wow, did it get colder in here. I had to think, I didn’t want too spook this bizarre Autobot proxy anymore then I had. 

I had to think. Ok, so their is a Decepticon logon on my pod no doubt. But My chest is covered in my own energon. so I can just tell her I’m one of the good guys. I can just switch badges when I get the opportunity.

“Easy, chief, I’m one of the good guys.” I then fake casually rested my arm on a nearby wall. 

Her visor across her opt-eyes blinked. 

“I don’t recognize you,” she said lowering her weapon. She then punched it into the ground in a sharp movement and touched the side of her hel-head. Her visor lit up fast. “You’re not in the system ether, living or dead.” She retrieved her spear.

Oh slag...

“Pfff, of corse I’m not in the system. My name is Boltlock and I’m-“ I hesitated “I’m a Autobot Spy, I got found out and I needed to escape. That’s why I’m in this ugly hunk of junk. Look in the Decepticon’s wanted list. I’m sure you’ll find me there.”

This was a deep bluff.

The little femme did just that. 

“You ARE on the DJD listing,” She conferred. 

I felt a large amount of tension leave my body. She then in a swift sharp motion gave me a salute.

“My apologies, I am Corporal Genie. Welcome home soldier.”

I swiftly saluted back in respect to her rank, “T-Thank you, Ma’am.”

She retuned to her previous stance and had her lance transformers into a back pack. Her visor flashed and made a ding noises.

“I got a message from my boss. Please follows me, he’d like to speak with you.”

—————————————  
Boltlock’s log:

Frag


End file.
